crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Hog Wild
( in NTSC-J) |hint = Hold jump to bounce higher on drums. |relictimes = : 0:55.00 : 0:47.53 : 0:43.42 |developertime = 0:41.33 (Russ M.) |bonus = None |prev = Rolling Stones |next = Native Fortress }}You must cross tribesmen village if you want to climb the Native Fortress. - Level description. Hog Wild (イノシシ ダッシュ！ lit. Hog Dash! in Japanese) is the eighth level (fourth in the prototype) of the first island (including boss fights) in Crash Bandicoot and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first game, and is the first hog type of level. It is the first level in the series in which the player does not directly control Crash. Level design The level sees Crash riding through a native village on a hog. Along the way, he must avoid spike pillars, roasted hogs on a spits, drums, large pits and shield-holding natives. At the start of the level, it will see Crash looking at the wild hog and then Crash looking at the player suggestively raising his eye-brows. Then he will jump on the hog and the hog will start running. The hog cannot stop or turn around so the player must break all the boxes in one run to get the gem. The level's environment seems to be a native village and the level is bounded by houses and huts on both sides. Crash must avoid the spikes, gaps and native shield wielders and can use the drum to bounce over longer gaps. Gem The gem can be obtained by breaking all 24 crates and completing the level without dying. The gem is also much harder than getting a gem on foot, because while riding the hog, there's no controls to make it go back, so the player has to do it perfectly in one try. In the Japanese version, this level gives Crash the green gem, whereas in other versions of the game, Crash gets a clear gem. Types of crates *Basic Crate *Checkpoint Crate - 2 *Crash Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) Hazard Count *Spike pillars: 21 *Drums: 2 *Shield natives: 7 *Roasted hogs, revolving on spits: 3 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: None. *TNT Crates: None. *Other Crates: 24 (29 in the Beta) *Tawna Bonus Round Crates: None. *Brio Bonus Round Crates: None. *Cortex Bonus Round Crates: None. Password This corresponds to a save file at this level (22%, 2 keys, 0 gems). Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 4 Hog Wild Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 8 Hog Wild Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 9 - Hog Wild - You know riding...Shut Up-1|The Japanese Version. Hog Wild - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 4)|The 8th Level. Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 9 - Hog Wild - You know riding...Shut Up-0 Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy PS4 - Hog Wild - Crash Bandicoot Gameplay!|The 8th Level Remastered. PLATINUM RELIC CRASH BANDICOOT N.SANE TRILOGY Crash 1 - Hog Wild Gallery Hog wild.gif Whole Hog Screenshot.png SCUS_949.00_28082013_180112_0377.png hw1.png hw2.png hw3.png Hog Wild Remastered.png|Remastered level. Hog Wild Early Proto.png Hog Wild.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Trivia *This is the first level in the series where the player must ride on an animal. This would be repeated in Crash 2 and The Huge Adventure with Polar, and in Crash 3 with Pura and Baby T. *In the game Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, also made by Naughty Dog, there is a plane called the "Hog Wild," which is probably a reference to this level. *In the beta version of the game, the box placement makes the gem not possible to earn (due to the lack of them). There would be boxes on both sides of the path at one point. *The tribesmen don't dance while moving in the prototype, there are also more spiky poles and tribesmen. *Aku Aku is banned from this level and Whole Hog, so even if the player has Aku Aku mask(s) when entering the level, the player loses the mask(s) immediately. *In the level, the 3rd hog jump is glitched but it's possible to jump over it. es:Hog Wild fr:Hog Wild pt-br:Hog Wild ru:Hog Wild Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Riding levels Category:Jungle Levels Category:Levels with Colored Gems Category:Crash Only Levels in N. Sane Trilogy